


Pack Animals: The Re-Writining

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Solas had seen a great many things in his many, many years travelling Thedas, from memories long since thought lost to time to massive demons not even the worst of nightmares contained to wars and conflicts on all different scales. Nothing surprised him anymore, not even hearing that his Orb had been used for evil and produced a "Herald" who now bore the Anchor Solas was meant to.No, nothing could shake Solas now.Except, perhaps, meeting said Herald's twin brother.





	Pack Animals: The Re-Writining

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK WITH THE DRAGON AGE  
> I've just started replaying Inquisition, and I thought back on this story I wrote oh-so long ago! 
> 
> "Maybe I will continue writing it!" I said to myself, and so I opened it up to see where I had left off... and wow was I bad at writing.
> 
> So! I decided to do the next best thing, and that is shoot some life into this old tale by rewriting it! Hopefully it's just as good, or better, than the original Pack Animals!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Is, uh… um…” 

Solas looked up from the book he had been reading, squinting in the bright winter light shining over the small town of Haven. It was only partially blocked out by Falon, the Herald, perhaps one of the most obnoxious yet intriguing elves Solas had met, who was currently fidgeting with his gloves and glancing around, only maintaining eye contact with Solas for a second or two before looking towards the snow covered roofs or his own feet.

Oh no. What had he done this time?

Solas sighed, loudly, to show his displeasure for having not only been interrupted from his reading, but for being interrupted because he needed to deal with whatever magical accident Falon had made. Falon flinched.

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“I- uh… I’ve been sent… to find Falon?” 

Solas cocked an eyebrow, and Falon quickly continued, “F-from Clan Lavellan! I’m also from Clan Lavellan. He’s, uh… He’s not  _ dead _ … is he?” 

“He…” Solas pondered Falon’s words for only a moment before he realized what Falon was doing. This was one of his little pranks. Out of all the things that made Falon obnoxious (the pride he had in his elvish heritage, his constant shouting, his talking in circles when he wanted Solas to do something for him), the pranks were the worst.

“What are you talking about?”

“F-Falon Lavellan. I’ve been sent by Clan Lavellan to ensure he was alright. We… heard he was with the Inquisition?”

Normally, these pranks were decent, maybe even funny if Solas wasn’t on the receiving end of them, but this one was weak, poorly executed, to the point that even Falon seemed to be made nervous by how bad it was, and all the more obnoxious because of it. What, was Solas really suppose to believe that the elf in front of him, the one that looked  _ exactly _ like Falon, was not actually Falon? That the elf who simply  _ reeked _ of Fade energy, so much so that it could not be caused by anything but the Anchor, was  _ not actually Falon _ ? Did Falon take Solas for a fool? Or perhaps this was a lead-up to a different, much better joke. Solas looked around for any indication the later hypothesis might be correct, and found nothing.

“Falon, I’m in the middle of something,” Solas said, and looked back down at his book.

“I, uh-... oh!” Falon’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, I’m not Falon! I’m his twin brother, my name is Thamen.”

“Right.”

“Right! I’m looking for Falon, though. Is he here? Is he alright?” 

“Falon, really, I’m in the middle of something,” Solas waved his hand.

“I’m  _ not _ Falon!” Falon insisted, and Solas actually cracked a smile at that. He was trying so hard! For all his annoying behaviors, Falon could be awful… cute, Solas supposed was the best term, like when he sat and listened to Solas’s stories of the Fade, eyes wide and leaning forward in anticipation for what would come next, or when he brought Solas food when Solas’s studies left him too busy to get any for himself, or when-

“Thamen!” A voice boomed from across Haven, and that was enough to get Solas to look back up from his book, thoughts and reading interrupted. The voice was distinctly Falon’s, but then why did it sound like it was coming from so far away?

“Falon!” The elf before Solas spun around so fast, Solas got whiplash. He followed the elf’s - Falon’s? - gaze towards the other end of Haven and there-...

There, in the distance, was Falon. Clearly, distinctly Falon. But Falon was also  _ right here _ , and Solas knew Falon wasn’t powerful enough a mage to summon a copy of himself, nor should that be a side-effect of the Anchor. So how was this possible? What was it the elf had said?  _ Twin brother. _ If this elf was telling the truth, then…

Solas didn’t get very long to think on it. One Falon was tackling the other to the ground, laughing hysterically. The other Falon, the one who had just been tackled, looked like he was crying, and was hugging the first Falon so tightly, Solas might have thought they were trying to merge back into just one Falon.

What was going on.

What was going  _ on _ .

“Falon could you please explain…” Solas didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

“Solas!” One of the Falons shouted, and Solas couldn’t tell which was which anymore, “This is my twin brother, Thamen!” Falon grabbed “Thamen” by the sides of his head and pushed him towards Solas, like he was showing off a prized Mabari pup. “Thamen” shrieked with laughter.

There were two of them. The Herald had a twin.

A dozen questions flooded Solas’s mind: How come Falon had never mentioned this? Why could Solas feel the Anchor’s energy off the twin if Falon was the one with the mark? How was Haven going to survive  _ two _ Falons? How was  _ Solas _ ? 

“We’ve already met, brother!” Thamen exclaimed, pulling Falon into another hug. “We had a lovely conversation, he thought I was you.”

“Talking? Without  _ me _ ?” Falon turned to Solas and gave him one of his signature pouts. “I thought I was your one and only!” 

“Oh dear, have I intruded on something?”

“Hardly! Solas’s my teacher.”

“Ohh~,” Thamen cooed, “You always had a soft spot for the mentor types.”

“Shut up!”

“You can’t deny it! I saw the way you looked at the Keeper.”

“Shut  _ up.  _ Go back to the Clan, asshole!” Falon shoved at Thamen. Solas was starting to feel dizzy.

“Ouch!”

“Falon, I-” Solas finally spoke up, but was quickly interrupted.

“Yes?” Both twins responded in unison. Solas had already lost track of who was who.

There was too much going on. Falon had a twin. Said twin just  _ heavily _ implied that Falon was interested in Solas. Solas was having a hard time being upset by that.

“You… failed to mention you had a twin,” Solas finished haltingly.

“You didn’t tell your own teacher about me?” Thamen - Solas was fairly certain it was Thamen, and not just Falon pretending to be Thamen - spoke up.

“You think I’ve had time? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, brother, but the sky is a  _ mess _ .” 

“Looks like our aravel if I trust you to do the cleaning.”

“I didn’t leave holes that spat out demons lying around!”

“Fine, it’s  _ slightly _ more messy than our aravel if I trust you to do the cleaning.”

Falon giggled and turned back to Solas, “I, uh- was a little worried-”

“You were  _ worried _ ?” Thamen cut off, “About me? And here I thought you hated my guts!”

“Quit interrupting me! You should have seen the way they watched me in the beginning, like they were worried I’d run off as soon as there weren’t at least three sets of eyes on me. I didn’t want them to, I don’t know, hold you hostage or something!”

Thamen didn’t seem to have a witty response to that. He simply looked at his brother, smiling wide and eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he finally said, after several moments had ticked by.

“I missed you too,” Falon responded, pulling his brother in for another hug. 

“Solas, I do not suppose you’ve seen the Heral- ah!” Cassandra, poor Cassandra, who could hardly handle one Falon, looked absolutely shocked and disheartened when she saw  _ two _ tangled up with one another.

“Cassandra!” Falon - It had to be Falon. Solas had lost track again but Thamen wouldn’t know Cassandra’s name, would he? - sat up suddenly, dragging his brother up with him, “This is my twin brother, Thamen!”

“Twin… brother?” Solas’s heart went out to the poor Seeker. She was perhaps one of the strongest woman Solas had ever met, but few could withstand Falon’s various… activities.

“Pleasure to meet you!” 

“It is… a pleasure to meet you as well,” Cassandra responded, and Solas could hear the fear in her voice. “You are here to ensure Falon’s safety, I assume?”

“Yes! I was sent by Clan Lavellan to make sure you hadn’t killed him or something,” Thamen said, casually, as if he wasn’t on the brink of tears when bringing up the idea that his beloved brother might be dead earlier.

“Oh, wonderful,” Cassandra nodded. “You can tell them that the Herald is safe with the Inquisition, and that the Mark has not done any lasting damage.”

“I will! Uh, can I talk to a courier or something then?”

“Courier?” Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

“ _Courier_?” Falon repeated, sounding much more excited than Cassandra. “You mean… you’re not going back to the Clan to report the news yourself?”

“Of course not! I was given very specific instructions to come here, ensure your safety, and to continue ensuring your safety for as long as necessary! You really think the Clan would ignore a chance to keep us out?”

“Hah! Of course not!” 

Now  _ that _ was interesting, Solas decided. Falon rarely talked of his Clan, only of being elvish, but Solas had never assumed he had a bad relationship with them. Then again, if he acted half as wildly as he did while in Haven with his Clan, then Solas wouldn’t be surprised. He knew the Dalish, they would never tolerate someone as… bold as Falon was for very long.

“I… see. I will talk to our spymaster about borrowing one of her ravens.”

“Ravens!” Thamen shouted, a little too loudly. “You have ravens?”

“We have ravens!” Falon answered for Cassandra, and finally he stood up and offered his hand to his brother. “Come on, I’ll show you around!”

“We have to see the ravens first!” Thamen took his brother’s hand and hoisted himself up. 

“Please, follow me,” Cassandra glanced between the two of them, looking paler than ever.

“Right, right!” Falon made a move to leave, but then quickly changed his mind and turned to Solas, “Oh, Solas! You have to tell Thamen all your stories later! He  _ loves _ stories and learning and boring stuff like that.”

“It’s not  _ boring _ , it’s fascinating!” Thamen argued, and pouted  _ just _ the same way Falon did.

“I will tell you as many as I can, then,” Solas promised. This development was starting to become less stressful and more intriguing with every moment that passed. Falon had a twin, one who shared at least a portion of the Fade energy given to Falon by the Anchor. How would them being together affect its power, then? And had Thamen experienced the same pains Falon had in the beginning? 

He and the twins would have a great deal to talk about, that was for sure.

“Great!” Falon responded, and then took Thamen by the hand and lead him towards Leliana’s tent, following Cassandra. “Talk to you later, Solas!” 

“Bye, Solas!”

Solas waved to them both, and finally returned to his book. Of course, as soon as the causes of any distractions left, allowing Solas to read, uninterrupted, to his heart’s content, Solas found himself unable to concentrate. His thoughts were filled with the twins, the implications, the possibilities…

And he couldn’t stop replaying the moment Thamen had joked about Falon being into the “mentoring type.” He hadn’t meant that seriously, had he? It was a jest, it had to have been. Falon didn’t have any interest in Solas, not in that sense. And even if he did, Solas couldn’t say he would return his feelings. Really.

…

It was useless, Solas couldn’t focus on his book no matter how hard he tried. With a heavy sigh he closed it and stood from the crate he had been sitting on. Perhaps he should rest, it was growing late, and Solas was eager to continue his exploration of the memories here. With how much had been going on, between the explosion and the plans for an expedition to the Hinterlands and observing the Anchor, Solas had found himself too tired to explore while he slept. But he had heard that the Hero of Ferelden had uncovered a cult here, and he would love to see it for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://chicaaago.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
